Earlier work of the Allor Foundation, also assignee of the present invention, on the anti-microbial properties of oil extractions of plant or herbal materials has been referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,238, such having been found useful when applied topically to living organisms including plants, fruits, animals and humans. Penicillin-like molds developed from extractions of Artemesia genus plants and named Penicillium Rinesium and Penicillium Allorenses, have been reported by the Foundation in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,523 (American Type Culture Collection, accession numbers ATCC No. 20398 and 20399).
While it was believed that only the high temperatures of boiling mineral, oil extraction of such Artemesia (212+.degree. C.) and related plant materials could successfully withdraw the several useful herbal essential oil and mixtures (analogously to distillation and condensation processes) to produce the desired effects (for example, charnazuline, thujone, tannins, etc.), it has now been verified that efficacious and useful herbal extractions can be produced at the much lower boiling temperature of water, and in a sufficient quantity and mixture to be beneficial to such living organisms and in particular at least to vegetable and plant growth (tomatoes, peppers, etc.) flowering plants, and elsewhere--and not just as topically applied, but as an actual root treatment in the soil, solution, or other medium in which the plant is grown.
Specifically, significantly faster pre-fruit blossom or pre-plant growth has been attained with the herbal extracts of the invention applied to the plant root system, than with watering alone and than even with some continual conventional chemical plant-food or nutrient additives; and appreciably healthier leaves, blossoms and/or larger fruit and greater yield have been consistently obtained.